


Little White Slips

by RockLobsterr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Kiyotaka cries a lot, Leon runs in the halls, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Mondo skips class a lot, Multi, Swearing, Taka is on a mission, Well almost everyone, everyone gets detention, non-despair, random bit of angst in there for a second oops, what’s proofreading?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockLobsterr/pseuds/RockLobsterr
Summary: Kiyotaka goes overboard with the detentions one day, everyone’s annoyed, but at least he gets his point across.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	Little White Slips

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written something so sleep deprived. Oh well, enjoy ig. Also, there’s a small amount of angst somewhere in here, I don’t remember why, it just happened.

It started with the usual offenders.  
“Leon Kuwata! This is your third time running in the halls today, and it’s only second period. I’ve tried to be lenient, but this is completely unacceptable!” The hall monitor pulled out that all too familiar notepad and quickly filled out a detention slip. Leon groaned.  
“C’mon, Ishimaru. I’m trying to get to class, isn’t that what you want?” Kiyotaka didn’t budge. He simply signed the slip and held it out to the less than impressed red head, who bitterly snatched it from his grasp. “‘Ultimate Moral Compass’ my ass.” He muttered before speed-walking to Chemistry. Taka sighed. An often misconception was that the hall monitor liked handing out detentions, that it made him feel big and powerful, that he did it to suck up to the teachers. It couldn’t be farther from the truth, it was one of the worst parts of Kiyotaka’s days. Especially when it came to a certain repeat offender.  
•••  
A little later, Kiyotaka found himself staring off in English. It wasn’t like him to be so out of it, but he could hardly focus. He hadn’t seen or heard from Mondo since the previous day and it was starting to bother him, what if something was wrong? He was so caught up in thought, he almost didn’t notice his best friend plop down into his usual seat beside him a whole 30 minutes into class. Usually, Taka wasn’t one to talk in class, but this warranted an explanation.  
“Where have you been all morning?” He questioned “I was under the impression that you were ill or something, you had me worried.” Mondo shrugged.  
“Sorry bout that, Kyoudai. My bike broke down again.” That wasn’t the truth. Taka narrowed those crimson eyes. He knew that look pierced through Mondo’s soul and he was keen on using that fact. Mondo sighed “Gang business, my guys were in some pretty tough shit.” Taka continued to glare until Mondo produced his right hand from his pocket, it was freshly cut across the knuckles and bruising was starting to show. Kiyotaka gave him a concerned look. He’d grown to accept the fact that Mondo was a gang leader and that getting in a few fights every once in a while was inevitable. But seeing this right now was all too much. He hated the thought of some brutish thug digging his fists into his kyoudai.  
Somehow, the fact that Mondo had to fight back was even worse to him. He knew his best friend would never actually want to hurt anyone, no matter how intimidating he seemed on the surface, he shouldn’t have to live like that. Taka bit the insides of his cheeks and stared out the window, breathing deeply to keep the angry tears that were starting to form in his eyes from falling. He stayed that way until the bell rang and he forced Mondo the nearest bathroom so he could clean up his hand. The biker sat begrudgingly on the bathroom counter whilst the hall monitor retrieved the nearest first aid kit.  
“Taka.” He sighed. The prefect was still refusing to speak. “Ya ain’t gotta do this every time. I’m okay, I promise.” Taka just opened the kit and pulled out a small antibacterial wipe. He gently ran it along the cut earning a small wince from the larger male. “Kyoudai-“  
“Was it a knife?” He interrupted. He was seething. Rarely did the hall monitor get this mad, Mondo wished he could just leave the bathroom without answering, but Ishimaru was an inescapable force of nature and anyone could tell you that.  
“Bottle actually, wasn’t a planned fight, just a meeting gone wrong. Somebody’s family got dragged into it, ya know how it goes.” Taka clenched his teeth. How could he be so calm?  
“That is highly unsanitary, what if this got infected?” Mondo just shrugged again.  
“I’ve had my share of infected cuts n’ scrapes. Hurts like a bitch, but nothin’ I can’t deal with.” Taka stopped cleaning the wound and slammed his fists down on the counter, tears were streaming down his face. “C’mon Taka, please don’t cry.” The raven-haired boy threw up his hands in anguish.  
“What if it wasn’t your hand? What if it would’ve been fatal? What if you never came to class today? You didn’t even text anyone! No one would have known! What if you just laid there and bled out and...and died?” Mondo was at a loss for words. He reached up and gently cupped the sides of his friend’s face.  
“Taka.” He said his name softly as he used his thumbs to wipe his tears. “I had my boys there, they’re my brothers, they’d never let anything like that happen.” Kiyotaka gave a slight nod of understanding.  
“I know.” He thought back to just how big Mondo’s gang was. The biggest biker gang in Japan to be exact. “It just scares me, I can’t imagine what I’d do if something happened to you.” He looked to the floor trying to regain his composure.  
“Come ‘ere ya dork.” He looked back up to Mondo who had his arms stretched out for a hug.  
“Mondo, we’re still technically in public, you know how I feel abou-“  
“Then gimme detention for it, I don’t care.” Taka shook his head.  
“I’m already giving you a weeks worth of detention for skipping class again.” Mondo flashed a mischievous grin.  
“Well then, I’ve got nothing to lose.” And with that he pulled the moral compass into a reluctant embrace. Taka groaned in protest but secretly wished they could stay that way for the rest of the day.  
“Kyoudai, I must finish wrapping your hand so we can both make it to 3rd period on time.” Mondo rolled his eyes and let him get back to work. After a couple of minutes, Mondo’s hand was bound tightly with gauze. He admired the prefect’s neat wrapping a moment before thanking him.  
“Thanks.” He reached up to touch the other boy’s face again but was met with a slip of paper being forced into his hand instead. “What tha-“  
“A weeks detention.” Mondo’s eyes widened.  
“Jeez Taka, I thought ya were just kiddin’” Taka cocked his head.  
“Why would I ‘kid’ about giving you detention, I take that very seriously.” Mondo facepalmed.  
“Yeah I see that.” He grumbled.  
•••  
The third and fourth detentions he gave out happened during lunch. Kiyotaka sat at his usual lunch table with his friends when he saw that two of the usual members were missing.  
“Where are Celeste and Yasuhiro?” He questioned while picking over his rice. “I was certain I saw them both this morning.” Makato opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Hifumi.  
“Excuse me, but I think if Lady Celestia wanted her location to be known to Mr. Ishimaru, she would have told him herself.” He babbled. Makoto cringed and continued.  
“Hiro told me earlier that they had some sorta business to tend to and that we shouldn’t go near the small table in the top right corner under any circumstances.” Taka gave an appreciative nod and headed over to the designated area and sure enough, Celeste and Hiro sat with three cups in front of them. He stood there and watched as Celeste mixed them around lightning fast, Hiro was sweating trying to focus on one specific cup. When Celeste finished mixing she gracefully placed her hands in their usual position on her lap.  
“Go on then, Yasuhiro. Won’t you humor me with those psychic powers of yours? Hmm?” She coaxed in her typical calm yet condescending tone. Hiro looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel.  
“Uhh yeah. Sure thing, dude- i mean Celeste.” He stared intensely at the cups as if he were trying to move them with his mind. After a minute or two he slowly pointed to the one in the middle.  
“Ah that one then?” She questioned “And your set on this decision?” Hiro leaned back and crossed his arms.  
“For sure, you might be a witch, but the occult ain’t got nothin’ on me. 5,000 yen here I come!” He beamed. Celeste covered her mouth as she let out a small giggle. She flipped the middle cup over and Hiro’s smile faded. “For Serious? This is the 10th time I’ve been wrong, what is going on today.” Celeste shook her head and sighed.  
“Well, I guess you owe me another 5,000 yen then.” She said. Hiro groaned and looked up at the ceiling in defeat. Celeste went to put her cups away but quickly stopped. “That is, unless you want to try one for round for double what you owe?” Hiro looked tempted. Kiyotaka decided it would be best to step in now.  
“Celeste, Yasuhiro.” He greeted the pair. Celeste offered a small wave while Hiro started awkwardly shifting in his seat.  
“Oh, Uh, Hey Ishimaru dude. How’s it goin’?” He was scratching the back of his neck and looking down at the floor. Celeste shot him an unamused glare and looked back to Taka with a small smile.  
“Hello Kiyotaka, fancy a game?” Taka shook his head.  
“Absolutely not, gambling is a violation of school policy.” He answered crossing his arms over his chest. Celeste was about to make her case but was beaten to the response by Hiro.  
“Nah bro, this isn’t gambling, we’re just playing around with cups for money.” The gave Celeste a very obvious wink which caused her sigh and roll her eyes. Taka nodded.  
“I see.” He began writing the slips and Celeste piped up.  
“Is this really necessary? We were simply just unaware of the rule, that is all.” She asked. Hiro nodded.  
“Yeah man, we were under the impression it was all good.” Celeste shot him yet another withering look and he shrunk back in his seat. Taka finished writing the slips and placed them on the table.  
“I’m sorry, but it’s protocol for me to write you up. I hope you will learn from your error.” As he walked back to his table he heard Celeste dropping her facade.  
“Hiro, you absolute degenerate! I had big plans this afternoon!” She hissed. He nervously put his hands up.  
“Woah now, this was your idea.” He started. Her eyes bore into him. “But I totally see why you’re upset with me. Man, I’m the worst.” He got out of the chair and stumbled his way out of the cafeteria, looking back to make sure Celeste wasn’t following.  
•••  
The fifth detention followed directly after. It was art class, arguably Kiyotaka’s least favorite class. There just wasn’t a way he could study for it. Thankfully, the class was graded on participation and effort, two things Taka excelled at, but he still found it to be dull. He’d often watch his fellow classmates work on their projects, everyone always made something so true to themselves. For example:  
Today, Sayaka was making a piece entirely of glitter depicting a pink microphone and a couple of music notes. Sakura worked close up on her canvas, making sure the fine black lines of her traditional Japanese styled portrait of her family were perfect and precise. Kyoko used watercolors to fill in her simple sketch of a cherry blossom tree. Leon, who seemed to know almost as little about art as Taka, was scrawling a heavy charcoal sketch of what he guessed was supposed to be him shredding his guitar, surrounded by girls. One looked oddly similar to Sayaka. Hifumi was...wait. Hifumi was drawing an extremely detailed picture depicting a topless cat girl pulling a very strange face. That was most definitely not suitable for a school environment. Taka stormed over.  
“What exactly is this?” He asked, hands placed on his hips. Everyone turned to see what was going on. Hifumi didn’t even look embarrassed.  
“Well you see, this is my Oc for-“ Taka really didn’t want the specifics.  
“No, I mean why is she unclothed?” Hifumi pushed his glasses up with the upmost confidence.  
“Anatomy is a staple in the foundation of art, I’m simply portraying it to the best of my ability.” Kiyotaka furrowed his brows.  
“Hifumi, this is very obviously implying sexual undertones. Why is she making that face?” He asked, hoping to show Hifumi the error in his reasoning. Hifumi just folded his arms.  
“The pleasure of a woman is art in itself, though I suppose you wouldn’t understand.” Taka was unamused by the implications of his statement.  
“I apologize, but this is just too lewd for school, I must give you detention.” He handed the weeaboo a small slip of paper. Hifumi scoffed.  
“What about Mr. Kuwata’s drawing, don’t you think the breast of those girls surrounding him are a bit comically oversized?” This provoked a reaction from the man himself.  
“Hey! Stay in your lane, loser!” Leon shouted. Taka narrowed his eyes at the baseball player. Leon sighed. “Yeah, Yeah. No yelling in the classroom, I know, you only say it every day.” Taka turned back to Hifumi who was now working on a project that was about 10 times worse than the previous one.  
“What are you doing!” He asked. The image had three cat girls instead of one and they were engaged in some...interesting activities. He felt gross just looking at it. “This is disgusting!” Hifumi laughed.  
“I pity you fools who lack the appreciation for the intricate art of hentai.” Everyone in the class stared uncomfortably and Kiyotaka just walked back to his work station and sat down. He hadn’t the slightest what that sentence meant and frankly, he didn’t want to find out. He went back to working on his own project, which was just a simple oil pastel of the cover of his favorite book, and waited for class to end.  
•••  
The 6th and 7th took place in the halls after 5th period. Kiyotaka was getting books out of his locker when he saw it. Sakura and Asahina walking to class together. Initially, Taka thought nothing of it, they were pretty inseparable. But then it happened. Once Sakura had gotten Hina to her 6th period, the taller girl leaned to place a small kiss on the forehead of her girlfriend.  
Taka really didn’t want to be that guy, he kept his composure and continued switching out his books. Then it happened again. This time it was Hina. She had reached up on her tiptoes in order to pull the other girl in for a quick kiss on the lips before they parted ways. Kiyotaka was going to ignore it, emphasis on was. A kiss on the lips was simply too much for a school environment. He chased the martial artist down the hall, speed walking of course. She noticed him almost immediately.  
“Kiyotaka.” She said as she calmly turned to face him. He looked up and offered a friendly smile.  
“Hello Sakura, may I speak with you for a moment.” He asked. Sakura gave her usual solemn nod of approval. God, how did he word this without coming off as some sort of creep It’s not like he just stood there waiting for people to kiss in the halls so he could write them up, but he couldn’t just do nothing when he happened to catch it.  
“I couldn’t help but notice you and Asahina seem to be pretty close.” She nodded yet again.  
“I think I might know where this is going.” Taka sighed with relief.  
“So you understand I have to give you both a detention then?”  
“I would be naive to think you’d let it slide. You are very persistent.” Taka didn’t know if that was a compliment or not, but he thanked her anyway. She just gave another one of her famous nods and patiently waited for him to hand her the slips.  
“Please give Asahina hers whenever you see her next. Only if you don’t mind, that is.”  
“That will not be an issue.” Taka gave the tall woman another smile.  
“Thank you very much for your, corporation!” He beamed. “Have a good day.”  
“You as well.”  
•••  
The detentions just kept coming and coming.  
“Toko, you know the boys bathroom is off limits to girls!” Another white slip.  
“Skipping class in the bathroom is strictly prohibited, hiding or not, Togami!” Another white slip.  
“I hate to do this, Chihiro, but using school computers for personal use during class is just unacceptable.” Another white slip.  
“Sayaka, singing on the halls is essentially just yelling in the halls, I’ve told you many times.” Another white slip. White slip after white slip. They just didn’t cease.  
After a long and draining day, Kiyotaka made his way to exit the school, but was briefly stopped by a teacher.  
“Mr. Ishimaru, a word with you?” Taka smiled and nodded.  
“Of course.” She returned his smile and handed him a clipboard of names.  
“Would you mind overseeing detention this evening? I have a meeting I need to attend. I trust you to make sure they finish the work I left.”  
“I’d be happy to.” She flashed him a thankful smile and hurried out of the building. Kiyotaka walked down the hall, clipboard in hand. The only sound was the sound of his boots with every step he took. He enjoyed the silence all the way to the detention room. Once he finally arrived he entered the room and greeted the students. “Good afternoon, everyone. I’m-“ he looked up to see a sea of familiar faces. “Oh.” Leon groaned.  
“No please, fucking introduce yourself, I dare you.” He complained. Mondo flashed him a withering look and turned to Kiyotaka with an eyebrow raised.  
“Full house, innit?” Taka nervously laughed.  
“What’s the matter?” Byakuya bitterly questioned “Don’t tell me you forgot you gave half the school detention today.” Taka looked at his feet.  
“Well I-“ he was cut off.  
“My my, it appears he did forget.” Celeste interrupted. “That is quite unprofessional, Kiyotaka.” Taka flushed from embarrassment.  
“Dude’s got the whole ass gang here, even his fucking homie!” Leon cried, he seemed to be losing his mind. “Yo Mondo, you cool with this bro?” Mondo clenched his teeth.  
“Fuck off, Kuwata.”  
“Language.” Taka reminded them. Leon hit his head against the desk.  
“Or what, you gonna throw us in the slammer?” He made an expression of mock defeat. “Oh wait.” And with that, Kuwata put his head down and proceeded to attempt a nap. A couple people laughed at his remark. Kiyotaka was starting to feel very small and apparently, it was pretty noticeable.  
“Uh don’t listen to them Kiyotaka.” Chihiro piped up. “I’m sure you’re intentions were good.” At this point, Leon could be heard singing ‘Dude Looks Like A Lady’ from his desk earning a frown from a good amount of people in the room.  
“That’s really unnecessary.” Taka stated.  
“Ok fine, I’m done for real now.” The ginger claimed, going back into his sleeping position. There was an awkward silence throughout the room.  
“So” Hiro started. “What are you guys in for?”  
“My shoes were untied for 2 hours.” Makoto humored him. Everyone looked at Kiyotaka.  
“It was a safety hazard and a gave him a forewarning!” He defended. Mondo started to laugh.  
“His fuckin’ shoes were untied for too long!” He wheezed. Taka furrowed his eyebrows. “What about you, Chi?” He questioned the programmer in between laughs. “This don’t really seem like you’re scene.” Chihiro flushed a bit from having the attention shifted on to him.  
“Oh uh, well I was buying some more paperclips online since I’m all out.” He answered. Mondo continued his laughter.  
“Buying paperclips!” He was laughing so hard tears were forming, at this point a good amount of the others had joined in. The hall monitor was getting angry.  
“It-it was necessary!” He insisted. Mondo saw how embarrassed he was making him and attempted to stifle his laughter as best as he could.  
“Sorry, Kyoudai.” He apologized. “But ya gotta admit, this is kinda gettin’ outta hand. Me n’ Leon are understandable, but that’s about it.” Taka frowned.  
“It’s the rules. I don’t make them, but I do enforce them. Did anyone read their student handbooks when they got in to Hope’s Peak in the first place?” Everyone shook their heads in sync as if they were programmed to do so. “Well that certainly explains a lot.” Leon sat up once more and everyone groaned.  
“Wow I’m really feeling the love today, thanks guys.” He said with a scowl. He turned to Kiyotaka. “Listen Dude, you’re the only person in this school who gives a damn about the rules and that’s just not gonna change. In fact, I’m running in the halls as soon as I get out of here.” He stated. Taka looked appalled.  
“As much as I hate to say it, he isn’t wrong.” Byakuya cut in. “This changes absolutely nothing.”  
“Oui.” Celeste chirped. A good amount of people nodded in agreement. Kiyotaka was fuming.  
“Get out.” He mumbled. Everyone looked around, confused as to what was going on. “I said get out!” He was now yelling. “You are all talking about how you don’t care and how this is just pointless so just get out! All I want is for each and everyone of you to learn to become a functional and respectable member of society but that is clearly just too much to ask. So kindly, get the f-heck out!” Tears were now streaming down his red face. Nearly everyone bolted, some because they wanted to and others because he was starting to get upset and they didn’t want Mondo to do something drastic. After Taka finished his speech only Mondo, Chihiro and Hiro remained in the classroom. Mondo stood up and walked over to Taka who was now sobbing into his hands uncontrollably.  
“Hey.” He draped an arm over the prefect’s shoulders. “Rules are uh...important and ya do a pretty damn good job at enforcin’ em.” He assured. Kiyotaka looked up to face him, tears still flowing heavily.  
“Then why don’t you t-try harder to follow them?” He asked sniffling. Mondo looked guilty.  
“I uh- I don’t know.” He confessed. “I don’t really think about breakin’ em when I do, it just happens.” Taka didn’t understand.  
“How?” He questioned. Mondo shrugged.  
“I dunno, maybe I should try to think harder next time.” He used the sleeve of his jacket to dry his kyoudai’s eyes. Taka muttered a thank you and put on a small smile for him.  
“You really are good at what you do, if it makes you feel any better.” Chihiro noted from the desk he was sitting in. Hiro nodded in agreement.  
“Yeah man, if you hadn’t stepped in earlier, I would owe Celeste sooo much money.” He added.  
“Well I appreciate that guys, but you really don’t have to stay, just go on and enjoy your weekend.” Taka encouraged, setting his clipboard on the desk. Mondo looked over the clipboard and furrowed his brow.  
“Did ya really give everyone a check mark?” He asked. The prefect sighed.  
“Yes.” He muttered. “I no longer see the point in keeping them in here, they said themselves it won’t work.” Mondo looked angry.  
“To hell with that plan, those assholes deserve it.” He erased the marks, specifically Leon’s, Byakuya’s and Celeste’s. Taka was pretty sure this wasn’t allowed, but neither was leaving detention early.  
“Um Mondo, isn’t this kind of like...reverse favoritism?” He asked. The biker laughed.  
“Nah, they’ve had this comin’ for a while.” He replied. Taka was still unsure. “Oh c’mon, all three of em have been skipping gym for months.” Taka gasped and placed a hand over his heart.  
“Months?!” He repeated. Mondo nodded. Taka furrowed his brows and snatched the clipboard from Mondo, scrawled the words ‘Skipped Gym 3 months’ next to the ‘notes’ column next to each of their names earning a grin from his friend. “Maybe I was the slightest bit harsh today, but none of this will compare to what those three will endure for the rest of the year!” He was yelling again.  
“Hell yeah, Taka!” Mondo encouraged the moral compass. “God, I love this side of ya!” Taka flushed.  
“Y-you love it?” He asked the gang leader. Chihiro wasn’t interested in being caught in the middle of their moment.  
“Sorry to interrupt” he interjected “But I think we all should be leaving soon, it’s supposed to storm soon according to my weather app.” Hiro agreed.  
“Yeah dudes, beautiful relationship n’ all, but we better get going” Chihiro stifled a laugh as the two boys tensed up.  
“Beautiful friendship I think you mean!”  
“R-relationship?! What’s that s’posed to mean?!” They both started frantically speaking at once. Hiro looked confused.  
“That’s what I meant, did I say something wrong? I do that tons.” Chihiro began to drag the clairvoyant out of the classroom by his arm before he accidentally started WW3. “Huh guess I did, life’s wild man.”  
•••  
The following Monday was proof that miracles do happen. Leon, Byakuya and Celeste were all sentenced to after-school janitorial work every Tuesday and Thursday for the next 3 months, headmaster’s orders. With the news of the trio’s punishment spreading like wildfire, Kiyotaka had to give significantly less detentions. Mondo continued to get the occasional detention, however, now it only ever happened on days when the teacher who usually was over it was absent and Taka filled in for her. Balance was restored to the universe and everything was as it should be...at least for now.


End file.
